1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new games of chance and to a method and apparatus for playing games of chance. In particular, the present invention relates to new games of chance for video gambling machines, computer games, or other electronic or mechanical devices. In its more particular embodiments, the present teachings specifically pertain to a game of chance in which a player uses random chance contest elements, such as numbered colored balls, to obtain a particular winning combination of subsets of the chance elements, relying on observations and luck.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Games of chance have had appeal throughout history. Some games of chance have had a popularity that has endured for hundreds of years. For instance, games of chance involving dice have also been played for more than five hundred years. Games of chance played with cards having indicia such as hearts, diamonds, spades, and clubs have been played for over one hundred years. Games of chance involving slot machines having indicia such as lemons, cherries, apples, and so forth, have been played for nearly one hundred years.
Slot machines typically have 3, 4 or more reels, with a number of different indicia located on each reel. Upon activation of the machine by a player placing a bet, the reels spin for some time, and then stop. A stopped combination of symbols appears along a winning line across the front of the reels. If the symbol combination as stopped coincides with a specific winning combination, the player is given one of the various wins preset in the slot machine. Those wins are ranked differently as to prizes and advantages to be given to the player. If the reels stop in a position where the indicia displayed on the reels form a predetermined winning combination, the player is a winner and receives a payout. If the reels stop in a position in which the indicia form a losing combination, the player loses his bet.
Similar machines utilize video screen technology in the place of spinning reels, but involve essentially the same game of chance.
Another popular game of chance is “video poker.” In this game, a player bets that he or she will be able to create a predetermined hand from a number of dealt cards, the cards illustrated on video screen displays.
The electronic video poker gaming machine is designed to replicate the play of a hand of poker. A gaming computer electronically shuffles the deck of cards, activates the dealing sequence in response to input by a player, causes the cards to be displayed on the video screen display, and analyzes the hand to determine winning and losing hands. Computer controls also affect payouts to the player based on the amount of the player's wager and the poker ranking of the hand. A player places a bet, such as by inserting a coin or playing a credit to start the game. The machine then “deals” five cards to the player, displaying them on a video screen. The player elects whether to keep any or all of the cards, and then instructs the machine to replace any discarded cards. If the resulting five cards form a predetermined winning hand, then the player is a winner and is paid a winning amount. If the player does not receive a predetermined winning hand, the player is a loser and the machine retains his bet. Typically, a player is not playing against any other players or against a dealer's hand; the player is simply attempting to achieve the highest-ranking poker hand possible from the cards displayed to the player.
The higher the poker hand achieved by the player, the greater the player's winnings based on the number of coins, tokens or credits wagered by the player. Typically, a payout schedule is posted on the gaming machine to advise the player of the payoffs available for certain winning card combinations. While skill is involved in these games, the games primarily depend upon luck in achieving particular card arrangements by following several rules of the game.
Despite the popularity of games of chance, these games present several disadvantages to the casinos and players alike. Players have become bored with traditional video poker. Furthermore, players prefer to play machines that have pay tables with high payouts for the types of winning combinations that are achievable. Gaming casino operators are desirous of having different types of electronic games to offer to players.
Although there have been attempts to improve upon existing games and to develop new games of chance, there exists a need for a game that more closely meets the player's needs for excitement, risk, risk management, quickly and easily understood play, and possibility of success. At the same time, the game must meet the casinos' prerequisite for profitability from the use of the game.
A need exists for a wagering game that is intended to be played in gambling casinos, that is simple to learn and play, and that results in increased revenues for the casino. There is a need for new video gaming machines that are capable of encouraging a high volume of play while at the same time offering what the players consider to be good pay tables. There is a need to provide new and interesting electronic video games that attract players and that can increase the volume of wagering in each gaming machine.
The present invention fulfills these needs. It is a simple game of consistent rules, player participation, choices of risk offered by a variety of methods of placing wagers, and corresponding to varying payout. The house edge is fairly derived and players will detect this fairness through the payout odds. These features will increase the number of players to the game, both experienced and inexperienced players, generating satisfaction in the players and profitability to the casino.